resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimeran Tower
A Chimeran tower is a monumentally large spire-like structure once, towering over hundreds of feet tall. The towers were thought to constructed by the Chimera, but in reality, the structures had been constructed during the Chimeran occupation of Earth 60 million years ago, and had become and remained buried after the Chimera's disappearance from the planet. History The towers were built on Earth before humans. Apparently something radical happened in the Gulf of Mexico, which incapacitated and buried all the towers that are scattered around the world - most of which were deeply below present day major cities. It is believed that the Chicxulub asteroid impact is tied to this and the Chimera's mysterious disappearance from the planet. Since the Chimera's return following the Tunguska Event, the invaders saw to their goal in excavating the towers during their military advance. Initially, humanity had erroneously thought that towers were constructed before realizing their realization became apparent when the British military tried to seal off a Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham in July 12th, 1951. In which Lt. Stephen Cartwright noticed that the Chimera are digging something other than tunnels. Eventually, both Cartwright and Sgt. Nathan Hale discovered a excavated tower in Cheddar Gorge. This single fact changes everything humanity knew about the Chimera. They learn that the Chimera are digging up towers like these all over the United Kingdom. Hale soon discovered that the Chimeran power conduits, scattered all over the country are linked to the towers. Hale enters a tunnel in Bracknell following it for several miles until reaching a tower known as C-03 in the London borough of Lambeth. Hale enters and subsequently escapes tower C-03 and then finds himself in London. Hale concluded that destroying the tower will kill all of the Chimera in Britain. Joint British and American forces assaulted the tower during the Battle of London, in which Hale entered the tower and reaches its reactor core, and subsequently destroying it. As a result, the tower was destroyed and causing a chain reaction which further destroyed the tower network in Britain, effectively killing all of the Chimera and along with destroying the whole tower network throughout Britain on July 14th. Because of the events of the Battle of London, Operation Overstrike was conducted to destroy the Paris hub tower. On September 1th, the Maquis head to a large tower in Bonn, Germany for research on the new conversion process in Europe. The tower stands above a large underground facility with technology more advanced than the Chimera's. It is destroyed by James Grayson. On September 6th, Major Cartwright leads an assault on the Paris tower, and after it is destroyed, the tower network across Western Europe are likewise destroyed. British and Allied forces continue to push through the continent over the next two years and become locked in a desperate battle to try and destroy a hub tower in Warsaw, Poland. While standing in the shadow of the ruined St. Basil's Cathedral in Moscow, Russia, Grayson encounters a large Chimeran tower greatly overshadowing the human architectural achievement in it's gaze. By the events of Resistance 2, several towers have already been excavated all over the world. One is even used as a research base for SRPA in Bryce Canyon, Utah. On May 15, 1953 the Chimeran Fleet began an assault on the United States after breaching a section of the Liberty Defense Perimeter, with the intention of activating the nation's Chimeran towers that are known and hidden, with Daedalus activates the already excavated hub tower at Bryce Canyon. After the events in Bryce Canyon, Echo Team traveled and secured Chicago and allowing Dr. Fyodor Malikov to deactivate the city's hub tower in turn shutting down the entire tower network in America; however, only to have it reactivated by Daedalus from the Holar Tower in Iceland. Afterward, every fully excavated tower on the planet are activated into channeling arcs of energy into the sky. On June 26th, Daedalus and the fleet head for the Chicxulub crater in Mexico to excavate the main hub tower while the fleet is channeling the towers' energy arcs. They are prevented by the remainder of Echo Team in which Lt. Hale sets off a fission bomb which destroys the fleet and seemingly stops them from completing their goal. However, the bomb only "kick starts" the tower network, surging all energy toward New York City and creating a wormhole over the city. What happened afterward suggest that the wormhole teleported Earth to another part of space and neighboring next to two shattered planets. Purpose and Construction Chimeran towers serve as large land bases that house considerable defense forces and serve as the production location of larger strains of Chimera such as Titans and Widowmakers.Observations When the Towers are excavated, they telescope out of the ground and rise above the surface, explaining how they can tower above the city skylines despite being excavated from underground. They appear to be folded up in Resistance Fall of Man and Resistance Retribution and are not fully excavated at that time. Angels seem to live within the towers at first, which is what caused the Chimera to die when the network is destroyed as they could not survive with the loss of the Angels. They at first appear to be made of the dark-gray metal found in most other Chimeran constructions. The Resistance: Fall of Man towers are also more jagged and appear more like pieces of scrap metal than in Resistance 2, where they are completely excavated and appear more hexagonal, neater, and appear to be made by a different, brown-like metal substance. After the British tower network fell, the raw materials from old conversion centers were used to make new facilities for female conversion, such as the tower in Bonn and possibly help create Chimeran battleships for the Chimeran fleet (which would explain why the battleships also emit the beams of energy). The towers in Resistance 2 have an extremely tall extension at the top, while the rest of the tower seems to have opened up to allow it into the sky. After the Chimeran conversion process was changed from using Crawlers to Spinners, the Chimera had extended the use of the towers as conversion centers in which many infected humans are interned in these structures to be converted into different stronger Chimeran strains. The true purpose of the Chimeran towers was not made clear in Resistance: Fall of Man. However, in Resistance 2, more clues are revealed. When a fully excavated tower is activated (by Daedalus), it releases a beam of energy directly into the sky which then arcs and links up with other beams to form a nexus that wraps around the planet.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 17 The Chimeran fleet and other small outposts are able to harness this energy. Exactly what happens next is unclear, but the fleet headed for Mexico to excavate the largest tower to finish their mission. Although the fleet was destroyed, it is believed that they teleported the entire planet Earth to a new location, although this is not certain but very likely.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 21 Tower Network The towers throughout Earth are interconnected in a network, in which the hub towers served as the main power nodes that powered the entire network. As seen in the events of Fall of Man, the towers are vulnerable from this network if a hub tower were to be destroyed would cause a chain reaction in the destruction of the nearby connected towers. Hub Towers The hub towers are the main centers/nodes of the tower network which powers the entire network. These towers are much larger than the common Chimeran towers and also served as the strategic center of power of the Chimeran military. Known Tower Locations By May 1953, there are a reported 58 known towers dug up across the planet, including hub towers and excluding others that had been destroyed over Britain and Western Europe. *United Kingdom **Southwark, London Hub (Destroyed) **Cheddar Gorge (Destroyed) Resistance: Fall of Man **Nottingham (Destroyed)Tower Notes **Cambridge (Destroyed)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A4jQugfQCM&feature=fvst **York (Destroyed) **Bristol (Destroyed) **Dover (Destroyed) **Sheffield (Destroyed) **Norwich (Destroyed) **Richmond, London (Destroyed) **Kingston upon Thames, London (Destroyed) **Lambeth, London (Destroyed) **Liverpool (Destroyed) **Manchester (Destroyed) **Birmingham (Destroyed) **Leeds (Destroyed) *Chicxulub Crater, Mexico (Unknown)SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 22 *Holar, Iceland Hub (Active) *Paris, France Hub (Destroyed)Resistance: Retribution *Warsaw, Poland Hub (Destroyed) *Gerolstein, Germany (Unknown) Mission Status Report 2 (Axbridge) *Bonn, Germany (Destroyed) *Prague, Czechoslovakia (Unknown) *Moscow, Russia (Active)Resistance: Retribution *United States **Chicago, Illinois Hub (Active)Resistance 2 **Bryce Canyon, Utah Hub (Destroyed) **Marble Canyon, Arizona (Destroyed) Mission Status Report 2 (Bryce Canyon) **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Active)Radio USA **Grand Junction, Colorado (Destroyed) **Big Scrape Copper Mine, Nevada (Unknown)http://www.us.playstation.com/Resistance/ **Rapid City, South Dakota (Active)Resistance: The Gathering Storm Sources Category:Chimera